


Can’t sleep?

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Freeform, Head of the Institute, M/M, Magnus/Alec - Freeform, Malec, Malec Sex, Malec Smut, Malec fic, Malec in Love, Shadowhunters - Freeform, alec can’t sleep, chairman meow - Freeform, high warlock of brooklyn, sh fic, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Magnus wakes up alone and finds Alec in the dark. They find comfort together and much more.





	Can’t sleep?

Magnus stirred in his sleep. Over the last year he had familiarised himself with two of the most satisfying sounds on earth. The sound of Alec’s slow breathing while he slept and the steady thump of his heart beat. It had become something of an obsession for Magnus from the first time he’d spent the night with Alec. He’d lain his head upon Alec’s chest and listened to the thumping, it had lulled him to sleep. When he woke the next morning he lay in bed with Alec, blissed out, just listening to his heavy, deep sleep breathing.   
Magnus wondered how many Shadowhunters or even down worlders could sleep so happily beside a Warlock. He thought he knew the answer and that made his heart grow even larger for Alec.  
So that’s why he was so restless. He knew he couldn’t hear either of those sounds. His eyes fluttered open in frustration and his hand reach out in the dark and find nothing but cold sheets where his love should be.

“Alexander?” He croaked quietly into the darkness. Nothing. He reaches for his phone, the time shows 3:05am so he turns on the light. There’s no note saying he’s been called away and he’d be back soon left on the bedside table so Magnus climbs out of bed.   
He pads down the hallway quietly in nothing but his underwear and heads to kitchen. 

“There you are...” He says quietly. Alec is sat in the dark upon the kitchen counter. He’s lit up by the moon and the street lights that spill in through the windows; beside him is chairman who looks around at Magnus as if he’s just interrupted something private. He jumps down and stalks off leaving only Alec sitting on the worktop.

“Oh no, did I wake you?” Alec sounds apologetic as he turns to look over his shoulder at Magnus. 

Magnus shrugs as he walks closer. “I just missed you.”

He hears Alec huff out a little laugh. “Sorry. I just couldn’t sleep.”

“You should have woken me.” Magnus says kindly as he finally reaches his destination.   
He sees Alec is cradling a cup of tea and beside him is an open packed of cooked chicken. He picks it up and tosses it across to the other worktop and hops up beside Alec letting his legs dangle.

“Chairman was peckish.” Alec says to explain the chicken.

“No wonder he loves you so much.” Magnus says “you spoil him.”

Alec says nothing but leans into Magnus’ side. 

“You okay?” Magnus asks

“I’m fine.” Alec replies “just restless. I was thinking about Jace and the Angel, why he didn’t tell me.”

Magnus hums and reaches for Alec’s hand. He laces their fingers together. “I imagine in his head he was frightened of actually saying it aloud. He was dead, it’s a lot to wrap your head around, darling.” 

Alec sighs and drops his head down onto Magnus’ shoulder “I know. It’s just... it’s selfish but this is me, his parabatai, we share a soul, he knows I felt it... I deserved to know; yes, I know how selfish that sounds.” He added.

“You did deserve to know.” Magnus agrees “but he wasn’t ready, not then.” 

“I know. I just worry about him.” Alec says 

“You worry about everyone.” Magus teases and he nudges Alec with his shoulder.

Alec slips down from the counter top and breaks their hands. He takes the chicken and places it back into the fridge and takes a sip from the cup still in his other hand.

“Caffeine won’t help you sleep.” Magnus adds 

“You know it doesn’t have any affect on me.” Alec reminds him “do you want a cup?”

“No thank you” Magnus replies as he hops down too and moves to Alec in the dark.   
Magnus reaches for him and slides his arms around Alec’s tee shirt , holding him close.   
Alec sighs in comfort and nuzzles his head into Magnus’ neck.   
“Do you want to go back to bed?” He asks Alec quietly.  
“Not yet.” Alec replies and he moves his head back to look at him and Magnus can see his eyes glint in the moon light as they flicker quickly between his lips and back to his eyes. “I’d rather just...”  
Life   
Magnus moans against Alec’s mouth when they suddenly collide, his hand automatically gripping Alec’s neck. He lets the Shadowhunter push him back against the worktop as they kiss gently now. Little pecks and longer lingering ones. Alec discards his mug behind Magnus’s back and now with two free hands he lifts Magnus back into the worktop.  
Magnus shudders and grabs at Alec’s tee shirt. He pulls it up and Alec lifts his arms helping him to remove it; he opens his legs and Alec pushes in between them, his hands go to Magnus’ thighs as they kiss sliding slowly upwards and sending goosebumps all over his body.   
Magnus needs to deepen the kiss, he craves the sweet taste of Alec on his tongue. He slides both his hands over Alec’s bare shoulders and crosses his arms for a moment before his hands move into Alec’s hair. He pulls back for a breath, both their lips graze the other ones. Magnus moves his head back to look at Alec, he looks half wreaked and Magnus’ stomach flips.   
“I love you, Alexander.” He says as his thumb caresses Alec’s jaw.  
“I love you.” Alec echoes immediately nodding slightly in his hands, “I love you.”  
He skims his thumb over Alec’s bottom lip and pulls it down, holding his mouth open a little he surges forward and kisses him with an open mouth, tongue pressing gently together. Alec’s hand slides over his clothed dick and he groans into is mouth. Alec palms him with perfect force, only stoping to slide his hand under the band of his boxer-briefs.   
He grips his erection in his hand and begins to pull him.   
Magnus swears and drops his head back. Alec speeds his fist and Magnus flails his arm out sending the cup of tea crashing to the ground where it shatters.  
“Fuck- did I burn you?” Magnus shouts but Alec doesn’t stop   
“It was practically cold...” Alec replies, he pushes Magnus down flat on the counter top, but Magnus can’t relax again. “Alec... your bare feet’s in the splinters!” He sends a blue flash below them and cleans the mess.  
“Happy?” Alec grins as he pushes him back down flat, kissing his toned stomach as he fists his cock.  
“You have no idea.”

Alec stops for a moment. “May I?” He asks and Magnus lifts his hips letting him pull his underwear off.  
Then with a lick of his gorgeous lips Alec slides his mouth down over Magnus’ leaking cock.

“Suck me...” He cries before he can stop himself and Alec only seems too happy to oblige.  
He sucks and swallows around him until Magus is arching up off the counter top gasping for breath. 

Alec pulls off as Magnus starts to hyperventilate, he kisses his way upwards letting Magnus calm himself a little. He dips his tongue into his navel.  
Magnus hooks his heels around Alec’s bottom holding him there as Alec pulls him back into a sitting position.   
“Is the High Warlock of Brooklyn about to pass out on me?” Their noses rub again each other as Magnus laughs and suck in gulps of breath.  
“Kiss me.” He begs and Alec obliges as his hand sneaks back to the base of Magnus’ dick. 

There isn’t much room between their bodies but Alec makes it work. His fist sending Magnus to the stars .  
Alec moves his lips and kisses Magnus between the eyes.   
“Are you gonna cum for me?” He says quietly and Magnus almost misses it.  
“Say it again...” Magnus breathes out and his toes curl around Alec’s ass.   
“I said, are you going to cum for me Magnus Bane?”  
And Magnus cums with a strangled grunt, his head falls against Alec’s forehead as he shoot everything he has between their chests.

Alec laughs quietly as Magnus shakes against him and gently lowers him back down onto the countertop to lick the mess off Magnus’ belly. 

“You’re going to be the death of me, Alexander.” Magnus pants as he begins to fall back from the heavens and back into his body. “And for an immortal... that’s quite a skill.”

Alec reaches for a cloth and wets it at the sink and wipes himself clean before he gently wipes Magnus down too.

“Mmm. Come here.” Magnus demands as Alec tosses the cloth back into the sink, he hops down from the bench and envelopes Alec from behind; resting his head on Alec’s shoulder. “I love you so much.”

“You told me that already.” Alec grins and he drops his head back and Magnus kisses his temple. “But it’s nice to hear.”

“Let’s go to bed.” Magnus says and he turns Alec quickly and dips his knees before lifting Alec over his shoulder in a fireman’s lift.

“Magnus!” Alec laughs in surprise 

“I owe you one earth shattering orgasm.” Magnus replies as they turn towards their bedroom. “Sorry, I don’t make the rules... let’s go.” 

And he carries a laughing Alec away to the comfort of their soft bed.


End file.
